Coming Back
by Nadine Hissatomi
Summary: A.U. Callie is coming back from vacation and she isn't looking forward to it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: This is my first attempt to write a Calzona fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

_Why do I have to go back? _Callie Torres thought while sitting on her seat in her plane back home. After a great vacation with her parents, she wasn't looking forward to getting back into her normal routine. Sure, she loved her job and friends, but her disastrous love life made her wish to never go back.

Sighing, Callie closed her eyes and put her headphones on. Music always had a calming effect on her, no matter what the genre. She was so into her music that she didn't realize that somebody was trying to get her attention, until she felt her right shoulder being touched. It made her jump slightly and turn to the stranger so fast that it made her a little dizzy, or was it because she came across with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring amusingly at her?

"Err, sorry for interrupting…" the stranger said after a little giggle. Callie couldn't help to notice the beauty this person had: long blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes, not to mention that she had a great body. "May I ask if you could change seats with me?" she continued nervously pointing to the seat close to the window by the brunette's side, she wasn't given the chance to respond."It's just that flying make me really nervous and… well… looking out the window and seeing all the clouds and how high we are, makes me more nervous and… and this ticket was bought last minute for me, so I didn't have much choice. I would be very grateful if you could switch with me…" the blonde rambled so fast that Callie almost couldn't catch all the words, this strange behavior made her chuckle.

"Sure, I don't mind. Actually I enjoy staring at all the clouds." This made the stranger smile obviously relieved showing a pair of dimples.

"Thank you so much. I'm Arizona Robbins." The blonde said taking her seat and extending her hand in greeting.

"Hmm... Callie Torres." She said impressed by this person's perkiness. _Arizona, what a strange name, but who I am to say?_

"Nice to meet you, Callie. Is this short for something?

"Err… yes, but it's a very embarrassing name, that is why I go by Callie. Only father likesit enough to call me by my full name."

"I totally understand. I will let you go back to your music. Thank you again for switching seats."

After a few minutes after they got comfortable, the plane started its engines and Callie saw Arizona grip her armrests with such force that her knuckles turned white. This made her realize that Arizona wasn't kidding about being nervous about flying - this seemed more like a fear – but she didn't have it in her to try and comfort a person who she just meet, that's why she just keep listening to her playlist. However when a particular song started to play, she couldn't help to realize that the lyrics were perfect to her situation and she loved that song, so she began to sing softly along with it.

"Who you are by Jessie J, am I right?" Arizona said at the second chorus, making Callie a little embarrassed to be caught singing.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm surprised you recognized it."

"What I can say, it is a great song." The blonde said contemplating."Don't lose who you are, because it's okay not to be okay. This is something that I believe in too."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's hard to remember who we used to be…" The brunette said sadly.

"I know what you mean, but I can sense you are going through it. Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." Arizona said comprehensively.

Callie was taken aback by that. Even her own parents didn't ask if she wanted to talk about what was bothering her. But how would she tell to her parents – who just came around with her sexual orientation – that her girlfriend from two years accepted a job in Canada and made Callie chose between go with her or braking up without another would she tell her parents that she failed every relationship and this made her believe that she is destined to be alone? This would crush them, so instead Callie decided to just pass sometime with them to try lifting her a stranger is willing to listen to whatever problem she has and she is tempted to do so, but at the same time she doesn't want to spill her whole life and seem a broken person, especially in front of a pretty girl. Maybe she was a shrink.

"I appreciate your offer, but I don't think…" Before Callie could finish her sentence the plane began to move what made her lose the blonde attention who exclaimed 'Oh God' with her eyes shut tightly and her grip on the armrests became more forceful.

"Hey, are you ok?" Callie asked concerned.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm fine." Arizona responded shakily. "It's just that the take-off and the landing are the worst part in a flight. I will be good when everything stops shaking."

"You really have fear of flying, huh." Callie said amused, what made Arizona glare at her.

"Hey! I don't have fear of flying! I-It just makes me really nervous!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Hey, don't mock me! This is not funny! This is a serious thing!"

"I know, I know, sorry. You make it very easy to tease you, but look at the bright side the plane stopped shaking and you didn't notice, so you can relax."

"Oh…" The embarrassed look on the blonde's face is very cute, but Callie decided to don't think much about it. "Being distracted really helped… thank you."

"You are welcome. But you do have fear of flying." Callie said with a teasing smile.

"Ok, ok, you won. I just thought that if I didn't admit my fear it would make me feel a little better, but it seems I was wrong."

"I thought that shrinks knew how to fight against fears." At the look of confusion she received, Callie became confused herself. "Are you not a shrink?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a pediatric surgeon."

"Oh, a surgeon… this is incredible. Sorry, I'm guessed because you offered to listen to my problems."

"That is okay. I just like to help others." She said smiling. "So, do you want to talk?"

"Let's just say that my love life is a disaster." Callie said dismissing the subject.

"Maybe you haven't found the right person yet. Who knows… you could meet the love of your life when you least expect, so don't give up." The surgeon said sympathetically. "I, for example, haven't given up. A few years ago my fiancée dumped me when my brother died in Iraq because I wasn't fun to be with anymore. I was really crushed and if it wasn't for my best friend I wouldn't be me anymore. Then I started to focus in my career and just had occasional dates, but none of them was worthy of starting a serious relationship."

Callie was very surprised by this story. This person doesn't just lose her brother, but lost her fiancée too that was supposed to be by her side especially in moments like that and, yet, was very optimistic. "This fiancée of yours is very stupid, I think that it was better that you didn't get married. And I'm sorry about your brother that must have been very hard for you and your family."

"Thank you. I do miss him very much, but I'm very proud to talk about Tim. He was amazing, very funny and a great judge of character. He always said I deserved better than Joanne." Callie didn't expect this person to be a lesbian and it must have shown up in her face. "You are not one of those homophobic people, are you? Because that could be a problem…"

The serious look on Arizona's face made Callie chuckle. "Oh no. If I was I would be a hypocrite." This made the surgeon confused. "I'm bi-sexual."

"Oh."

They got into an awkward silence for a few minutes before Arizona broke it. "So, are you going to Seattle for vacation or business?"

"Actually, my vacation just ended. I was visiting my hometown in Miami and now I'm going back to real life."Callie said a little sad. "Anyway, Dr. Robbins," she said playfully. "what are your plans?"

"I have a consult for a Peds case for the day after tomorrow and my flight was scheduled for tomorrow, but the chief of surgery asked if I wanted to reschedule my flight to observe the Head of Department position. So here I am."

"So you are trading the sun of Miami for the rain in Seattle?" Callie asked amused.

"Not really. I was in Miami for the same thing. I live in Maryland and am an attending in John Hopkins Hospital."

"One of the best hospitals in the country? Why do you want to leave the best Peds program, people would kill to be there?"

"You really know Hopkins fame well. Are you a surgeon too?"

"Unfortunately not even close. Most of my friends are surgeons, including my best friend, so I know some things."

"Really? I could see you being a surgeon." Arizona said thoughtfully. "Maybe Ortho."

"Good guess. I do think that bones are interesting, after all, it's them that support our body." She said confidently. "Now, seriously Dr. Robbins. You must be a great surgeon if you are consulting and are from Hopkins, why are you leaving?"

"I think we are allowed to call each other by first names, don't you think Callie?" the surgeons winked playfully. "I'm leaving because I want to make the Peds department from other hospitals just as awesome as Hopkings. Four years ago I won the Carter Madison Grant and worked for three years in Africa. There I felt I was making difference, then when I came back I thought that much more children could be helped if I could transform the Peds program from a hospital with potential to be like Hopkins."

Callie could see the passion in those blue eyes, what was very admirable. "It is an incredible thing. I may not know you very well, but I'm sure you can do it." She said confidently. "What hospitals are you interested in?"

"In this last year I've visited many hospitals around the country, but those who peaked my interest were Boston Children's,Miami Children's and Phoenix Children's." At this, Callie smirked playfully. "Stop. I know what you are thinking. Arizona in Arizona is like some kind of joke, but I could use that in my favor to entertain the tiny humans. Anyway, the last hospital I'm visiting is Seattle Grace Mercy West I heard good things about it."

"Wait, Seattle Grace Mercy West? This is where my surgeons friends work. It is a great place, I know so many stories from there if you are interested?" "Don't get me wrong, Callie, but I prefer to have this visit without being biased."

"Oh, I understand. That's ok. Then tell me, your parents really named you after the state?" Callie couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe, maybe not. If you tell me your full name I will tell you the story behind mine."

"No way will I tell you my full name!" Arizona just lifted her eyebrow.

"I can live without knowing." Callie mumbled stubbornly. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Callie." _To think that she would use my words against me. _Callie thought pouting.

"You are cute pouting." The word cute slipped from Arizona's mouth and this didn't go unnoticed by Callie because of the pink tone on caramel cheeks, even if the brunette was gaping incredulously at her. "Stop making this face, you were , what you do for living?"

Callie was grateful for the change on subject. "I started my career as an actress, musical actress,with years ago I ended my career in Broadway with Monty Python's Spamalot, then I moved to Seattle where I founded a center for music and acting lessons. I love be able to help someone conquer their dream is a feeling so amazing that I can't put it into words. I feel that was what I was born for."

"Wow, this is really admirable." Arizona said impressed by her passion. "Have you stopped singing? Because from what I could hear before, you have a great voice, so it would be a shame if you don't sing anymore."

Callie blushed again for the compliment. "Well, sometimes I sing at a friend's bar in exchange for free drinks." She said playfully.

"I would like to see that. Are you going to sing in the next three days?"

"I don't know. I will have so much paper work to do that I don't know if I will be in the mood to sing. But you should go to Joe's Bar, even without a live show it is the best bar in the city and is across from Seattle Grace."

"It seems that I already have a place to drink after my consultation, do you want to join me?" the surgeon asked flirting.

"Arizona Robbins, are you asking me out?" the teacher responded with a fake surprise.

"Maybe. Or I just don't want to drink alone."

"I will think about it." Callie said smirking making Arizona laugh with that.

"You own me a answer, Mrs. Callie Torres." She said trying to be serious, but the smile in her face didn't let her.

"Sure I do." Their talk seemed to flow smoothly and Callie didn't want it to end. "You know that I'm from Miami, so, tell me, where are you from?"

"Everywhere. I'm from a military family, thus we moved a lot."

They talked about every and anything, about themselves and things in general for the whole flight. From time to time one of them made a flirtatious comment but they chose not to think much about the plane landed, they only realized because the pilot announced they arrived in Seattle. After getting their bags they headed to the exit of the airport in silence, both of them a little sad to part Callie, she thought that they had connected so well that a great friendship could be born. Or something more.

"I think it is time to say goodbye." Arizona said stopping a few meters from the exit. "This was the best flight I had, so thank you Callie."

"You don't need to thank me, I didn't do much."The brunette said confused.

"Are you kidding me!? For the first time I didn't almost have a panic attack for the most part of the flight. And it was because of you." She said grateful. "Unfortunately, I need to go have a shower and sleep. I had so much fun and didn't see the time pass, but I'm exhausted."

"I totally understand." After a brief pause, Callie hopefully asked: "Will we meet again?"

"Depends." Arizona said vacantly stepping forward and put her hand on Callie's right cheek. "It was a pleasure to meet you Callie, but I really need to go." The blonde placed a goodbye kiss on the brunette's left cheek that lingered more than a friendly kiss. However as soon as it ended, she turned around, take her bags and walked backwards to the exit. "You know where to find me, so it's all on you."

Callie just stared dumbfounded at Arizona who winked and walked out of sight. She stood there enjoying the feeling of the kiss, until a malicious grave voice made her jump. "Who is the hot chick, Torres?" "Oh my God Mark! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. Seriously, who is she?"

"Just a potential friend that I met in the flight." Mark just lifted his eyebrow incredulously.

"I don't think she is interested in just be friends. She asked you out?"

"Sort of. She said she will have a drink after her consulting, that, by the way is for a Peds case in Seattle Grace, and she asked me for joining her."

"Wait, she is the Peds consult, Robbins? I wasn't expecting for her to be this hot." This coment deserved a strong slap on his arm. "Ouch! That hurts. Anyway, what will you do?"

"I don't know. I do want to us to be friends, but don't think it's to soon to start dating again?"

"C'mon Callie. It's been three months since you broke up with that bitch. I know that was hard, but it's time for you to walk tall again. I miss my confident, badass best friend. So, go for it."

Callie looked at her friend very surprised. "Lexie is doing wonders to you. Who would think that Mark Sloan could give a good advice." She grabbed her bags and walked toward the exit without saying anything more, but was planning what she would do to woo a certain blue eyed beauty.

Two days after, at 9 p.m., Callie was singing at Joe's Bar for half an hour already. Thanks to Mark, she had some news about Arizona, like how she was with kids, that she wears roller skates and that she is a control freak, but especially when she was coming to drink which was to be one hour ago. Callie planned every thing, she would pay for a drink, sing a few songs and ask her on a date. She knew that Arizona's surgery finished on time, because Mark and her other surgeons friends were there. _Maybe I read the signs wrong. Maybe she wanted me to find her in the hospital. Maybe she thinks I'm not interested... _

"Callie, are you ready for the next song?" Joe asked bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Yes Joe. But this will be my last, ok?"

"No problem. I'm glad you wanted to sing today. People here love you."

"Thank you, Joe." Then she turned to her audience. "Hope you all have enjoyed my songs so far." A round of applauses and cheers was made. "Today we have a couple that just became engaged and requested this song, but wanted to stay to close this night: The Story by Brandi Carlile."

When she was about to start singing, she saw a blur of blonde enter the bar going direct to Mark's table sitting with her back to the brunette. But as soon as she sang the first verse, Arizona spun in her chair very surprised and met Callie's eyes, the Peds surgeon's smile was so bright that it could illuminate the whole bar.

For the most part of the song Callie didn't take her eyes away from blue ones, but then she remembered that other people were watching her. Honestly, the music teacher didn't think she could sing that song with the emotion it deserved, but Arizona came in and changed everything. When the song came to its end, Callie received a standing ovation and before she could leave the stage Joe gave her a letter saying that was from a secret admirer.

'_Calliope means beautiful really make justice to your name. It is a pretty name, you shouldn't be ashamed._

_If you don't know who I'm, telling you that my parents named me after a battleship may help.'_

Soon after reading it she looked at the table where she last saw the blonde, but didn't found her. Mark showed up behind her from nowhere whispering in her ear. "Blondie is ordering a drink, got get her tiger." She didn't need telling twice, quickly she made her away to the balcony where she spotted who she was looking for.

Arizona was talking animatedly with Joe and didn't seem to notice Callie's approach."So, like the battleship?"

The surgeon politely excused herself to the bar owner and turned with a proud smile. "Yes, the USS Arizona. My grandfather served there and saved 19 people before he drowned."At this moment her drinks arrived, two glasses of wine, one white and other red. "We meet again Mrs. Calliope Torres. Want to join me in a drink? Hope you like red."

Callie liked the way Arizona said her full name, like she really appreciated saying it."I actually do. How did you find out my full name?"

"I Googled you." The blond said without being little bit embarrassed making the other hearty laugh."I was hoping to meet you here, but wasn't expecting to hear you sing. That was a pleasant surprise. I'm just a little sad that I missed the previous songs. And I know that Sloan told you at what time I was coming, so I'm sorry for being late. I lost the track of time with the tiny humans."

This comment made Callie's hope grow. "Did you liked Seattle Grace? Did you choose a hospital already?"

"Not yet. I liked here very much, but Phoenix Children's made me a better offer." This discouraged Callie a little. "But I need to consider other things, like Boston is close to my parents, Miami is hot and Phoenix is a good city, but I don't know what the Emerald City has to offer apart from rain." Dropping to a flirtatious tone she said looking straight to brown eyes. "Although I know something that interests me in Seattle."

Suddenly Callie felt her throat dry and drank her wine. Composing herself she decided to follow Mark's advice and go for it. "If that's the case, we should've call it a night." At the incredulously look in Arizona's face, she quickly carry on. "You will need your energy, because I will pick you up at 8 a. m. and I will show you the Emerald City has best that isn't the rain."

"Calliope Torres, are you asking me out?"

"Maybe." Arizona just lifted a defiant eyebrow. "Ok, ok. Yes, I' , do you want to?" Callie asked a little insecure.

"Of course I do, Calliope." The blonde said tenderly.

Regaining her confidence she took the rest of her drink. "We have a deal, so don't be late." Winking she turned to leave to have the last say this time, but was stopped by a soft hand in her right wrist.

"Wait, you don't know where I'm staying, do you?" The embarrassed look on the brunette's face was her answer, making the blonde giggle. Finishing her drink, Arizona stood too. "I want to check my patient early in the morning, so you can pick me up at the hospital. Same time. Don't be late." Throwing a smirk, Arizona got closer to Callie's ear to whisper seductively. "Maybe if you are lucky, I will give you a first date kiss."

Again Callie was left staring with a dumbfounded smile as Arizona made her way towards the exit. _I'm glad I came back._

* * *

A/N2: I want to thank everybody that read this story and I would appreciate know what are yours thoughts. And I want to say a especial thank you to Rlkite for helping me with this story (you should check her story Differences).


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Some of you asked me to continue this history, so here is chapter 2! Sorry for taking so long._

_Thank you all who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. And I know that I said it so many times, but I like to say again a thank you to Rlkite for your help._

_Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

Callie was waiting in front of the hospital for twenty minutes. It was her own fault still being 7:30 however. She didn't want to risk making Arizona wait and she couldn't wait any in her apartment any longer. But the more she waited more nervous she became and if her date didn't show up in the next 5 minutes, she would lose her mind. _This way you will give her the wrong impression, Callie. Get a grip of yourself. There's no way she would be here early, right?_

"Calliope! You are early!" Callie stopped her pacing and turned to the owner of the voice intending to greet her, Arizona's clothes accentuated her blue eyes making her more beautiful, causing the brunette to lose her voice and just stare. "Hmm.. sorry if I'm dressed a little too formal. I didn't have many options, so this is the best I could do…"

"Oh no. It's perfect. You look beautiful." Callie said recomposing herself.

"Thank you! You look great yourself. This leather jacket fits you perfectly" Arizona said throwing a wink what made Callie blush. "Where to?"

"What about a coffee? I know the best place."

"Awesome! I'm in need of coffee. So… my car or yours?"

"Actually, I was thinking about… walking? It's not far and most of the places I want to show you are close or if you prefer we can..." Callie was interrupted by delicate fingers pressed on her lips.

"I love to walk."

xxxxx

When they arrived they took Callie's favorite spot that was close to a window with a beautiful view of the park. After making their orders, they sat there appreciating the view for a few minutes – actually Arizona was looking outside while Callie was looking at the blonde – then Callie decided to break the silence.

"How is your patient?"

"Oh! Sorry I got distracted by the view." the doctor said embarrassed, but Callie dismissed her apology with a wave of her hand. "Katie is doing great, recovering wonderfully. Thank you for asking. When I went to check on her today I was expecting her to be sleeping, but what was my surprise to see her fully awake and waiting for me to show up to thank me. Can you believe in that? An 11 year old girl awake so early just to thank me even after I told her to sleep as much as she could."

"She is a special girl and clearly got attached to you." Callie commented fondly. "What did she have?"

"Katie had a condition called adolescent idiopathic scoliosis. It's an abnormal sideways curvature of the spine with no known cause that is present in children between 10 and 18 years old. She was diagnosed last year with 45 degrees of curvature and Dr. Stark, current Head of Peads, made her use braces for a year, but it didn't help, obviously. When I asked him about his decision of treatment he told me that he never saw a curvature bigger than 30 degrees and braces was always effective in his other patients. Anyway, Dr. Webber called me to ask my opinion in this case and what Dr. Stark didn't know was that when the curvature is that big, the best treatment is surgery. Now Katie just has to wait six months tops to enter the swimming club and won't feel like a freak, her words not mine." Arizona finished smiling.

"She is lucky that you got to treat her."

"You know, few people that aren't doctors ask me about my cases. I'm surprised that you were interested."

"I'm full of surprises." Callie said in a seductive tone, making Arizona gulp audible. In this moment the waitress came with their orders breaking the mood that formed. Even if Callie was cursing the waitress, she couldn't help to notice Arizona's choice: double chocolate waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream and a large cup of coffee with extra sugar. "Are you sure about this diabetic time bomb?" The blonde chuckled at the incredulous look she received. "Well, today I was craving for sweet things." "You should know better than I do that this amount of sugar is unhealthy. You are a doctor for God's sake!"

"This is an occasional thing. Don't tell me you are one of that people who just eat salad and natural things and avoid sugar, oil and meat? Because if that is the case, then we shall have a problem."

"No! I'm not! I do like to eat fruit salad most mornings and I prefer coffee without sugar. I try to have a balanced meal, but sometimes I like to eat junk food."

"Good, I'm glad that we are in the same page. What food do you like?"

The rest of their breakfast was them discussing about their favorite dishes, things they would like to experiment with and things the dislike. After that, Callie took Arizona to the shops that could be useful to her that were close to the hospital and then, they went to the park that could be seen from the coffee shop. They walked for half an hour appreciating the trees and the lake, until it was midday and they had worked up an appetite, so Callie guided them to one of the surprises she prepared. Going to a more peaceful part of the park, on the top of a hill, they found Mark sitting on a bench with a picnic basket by his side making Arizona a little confused.

"What took you so long Torres? I've been waiting for ages!" He said with a fake annoyed tone.

"Don't be an ass. I'm just ten minutes late."

"My time is precious. Anyway, my work here is done. Enjoy your meal." He said with his trademark smirk. "I need to tell you Blondie that you are very lucky. It's been ages since Torres cooked something, but this thing she made? It's delicious."

"What? You ate? I told you not to!"

"Suck it. You got here late and I got hungry. Bye ladies." Mark just turned around and walked way before his best friend could say something else.

Arizona was amazed by what she saw. "How did you make Mark, of all people, to wait here alone to deliver our lunch?"

"He owed me. Besides, he is my best friend. Anyway, let's eat. Hope you like tacos." "I love Mexican food." Arizona sat on the bench beside her date and took one taco that Callie offered. She was overjoyed that the brunette cooked for them. "Oh God! It's sooo delicious! I think this is the best taco I ever ate! When did you have time to do this?" "I'm glad you liked. I made it this morning before I got to the hospital." The brunette had a proud grin on her face. "You decided to wake up early just to prepare a homemade lunch for me? I'm so flattered, thank you." Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek to show her gratitude, making both blush a little. "Let's eat while it's warm." They ate in silence just enjoying the moment. Callie was very happy that their date was going great so far and she already could imagine them in a relationship. Everything about Arizona was endearing and she had most of the qualities Callie wanted in a partner, especially the fact that the surgeon treated her well and made her feel good. The funny thing was that someone who she just met made her more comfortable than any of her previous relationships. With this in mind, Callie started to second-guess herself, thinking that if she was doing the right thing putting so much effort to make this date especial, after all Arizona didn't make her choice yet. _What good can this bring? Even if we have a fantastic date, she still can chose move to somewhere else and we will lose contact. Maybe the best choice is to end this date now..._ "Don't do it."

Arizona's serious tone brought Callie back from her thoughts. "What?"

"You are thinking about me not choosing Seattle, right? Don't psyche yourself out with it." The surgeon looked concerned and a little sad.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes." Arizona took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "I'm loving my time here in Seattle, especially spending time with you, but this isn't some decision to be made in one day. I promised Dr. Webber that I would give him my answer in one week and I need this time to weigh the pros and cons. If it makes you feel a little better, you are a big factor in favor of Seattle." She gave Callie a small smile. "I really want to spend the whole day with you, Calliope, because I'm leaving tomorrow early in the morning, but if you want to end this date here, I will understand."

Callie realized that this could be the last day she would be able to spend with Arizona and it made she feel really stupid. "I'm sorry Arizona, I was being stupidly selfish. I planned this date to be the whole day and if I didn't screw up things I would like to still show you around." Callie asked nervously.

Arizona stood and offered her hand to Callie. "Don't worry, you didn't screw up. Let's just finish our lunch and then we can enjoy the rest of the day."

xxxxx

After that little freak out, Callie thought that things would be awkward between them, but she was wrong, actually they were very comfortable with each other and it seemed natural be playful or flirt from time to time. When both were satisfied, the music teacher took the pale hands on hers end started to guide them to the hospital's direction, all the way through her apartment that was in front of the hospital. Getting to her SUV, Callie opened the passenger door for Arizona, walked round to her seat then drove off. It didn't take so long for Callie to park in front an elegant orange building.

"Initially I was thinking for us to have a ferryboat tour after lunch, but I had a better idea." She said exiting the car and going to open the door for her date. "I want to show you my passion, hope you will like it."

Callie took Arizona's hand in hers – she really like holding hands – and led her through the double door of the building. The reception area was small with a few seats and a desk, but the decoration was very inviting. Behind the desk a young brunette, no older than twenty five was talking on the phone. Meanwhile, Callie was explaining the history of the building and that it had five rooms for classrooms and an auditorium that they use for events or presentations.

"Callie! Why you didn't tell me that you would bring your date here? I could've prepared something special." The petit woman said surprised, but cheerful. "Ah! I'm Lexie Grey, nice to meet you, Dr. Robbins! Mark told me a few things about you. I hope you're liking your date because Callie is an wonderful person and I'm not saying it because she is my boss, but because it's true."

"Lexie, you are rambling." Callie said receiving a sheepish smile, then she turned to her date. "Lexie is our receptionist and is responsible for our account, she is dating Mark."

"So you are the famous girl who changed the womanizer Mark? I heard some stories in the hospital. I'm Arizona Robbins, but you can call me Arizona." The doctor said holding out her hand.

"Lexie, I will show Arizona the classrooms, meanwhile you could open the auditorium and then tell everybody to go there in ten minutes, please."

"Sure, right away."

Being a Wednesday, there were just three rooms being used. The first one had five students that were taking vocal lessons, in the next seven students, three singers and four musicians were learning different pieces and then a collective piece, and in the last was a lone teenage girl playing piano. After briefly seeing the rooms, Callie showed Arizona the break room that was used by the teachers – but sometimes some students joined them – and showed her office that had various pictures of students in the wall.

"Now there's just one place left." The teacher led the way to the auditorium and as soon as they passed the door, she yelled. "Hey guys! Who missed me?"

Various shouts of Callie's name were heard and everybody in the room came to give her a hug. It was visible that they loved her and were very excited to see her, but nobody seemed to notice Arizona watching the scene with a smile.

"Calm down, guys! We can talk about my vacation another time. Today I want you all to meet a good friend of mine." Callie said as she got close to the blonde. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She asked me to show her what Seattle has to offer, so… how about give her the show of her life?" The students erupted in cheers. "Great! So I will give you all twenty minutes to prepare yourselves then we will begin. You are free to do whatever you want, just tell Owen for him to make the preparations." Everybody ran to the classrooms to get ready.

"They are very excited." Arizona said amusedly.

"They love to sing, especially if they have an audience."

"Torres! A little warning would have been good." A short black woman said behind the Latina.

"Oh! Bailey, I'm sorry. It was a last minute decision."

"It's not an excuse. You could've have called." she turned to Arizona. "I'm Miranda Bailey. You are allowed to call me Bailey or ma'am. Any other name is forbidden until I know that you are treating Callie right and won't make her take another vacation for being heartbroken."

"Bailey…" Callie begun to protest, but was cut off by her date.

"Don't worry, Bailey. I will treat her the best that I can."

"Good." The short woman studied them for a few tense minutes. "I'm going to help my students. It's good to have you back, Callie." Then she left without giving them a chance to say something else.

"Sorry about her. Bailey is a great friend, but she can be very intense sometimes." Callie apologized.

"It's fine. She was just taking care of you."

After that, they joined Lexie and a red head guy that were in the stage arranging some instruments and already had a list in his hands. The guy was Owen Hunt, the instrument teacher and also husband of Callie's ex-roommate who, by the way, was a cardio resident in Seattle Grace Mercy West. Arizona and Lexie got engaged in an animated talk, while the other two discussed their student's choices and the order they would call them. Callie was very happy to see that most of them wanted to perform, but was a little disappointed that a certain name wasn't on the list. But before she knew, the time for rehearsal was over and all the people come back, so she got Arizona to take their places to watch the show, but they had to sit on the floor and, fortunately, Arizona didn't seem to mind.

Owen called the first one to step up on the stage, the teenage girl who was playing piano. She performed the melody of the song she wrote and it was very beautiful. After she finished the next one was called, Callie explained what was working in the lyrics. Then seven more performances were made, three sang with Owen's accompaniment, three with the band formed by the students and one chose to play and sing. All of them were very young, being between 8 and 19 years old, but it was clear that they were very talented. Callie told Arizona a little about the students in between the performances and she could see how much the blonde was appreciating the show because her smile showed her dimples and her eyes was glistering by tears. And then, they finished the presentations, Callie took Arizona to the stage.

"Thank you everybody. You all were amazing. Now I would like to ask to our guest her opinion. So, Arizona, what do you thought about the show?"

"I think the all of you are awesome! I can say that this is the most wonderful thing that I ever saw, so thank you guys. Thank you very much." A round of applauses and cheers was made and when it decreased the doctor continued. "And I loved that I could see so much talent and passion here, that is a rare thing. That's why I want to thank the person who made this possible. So, thank you Calliope." She smiled to Callie so tenderly that made the brunette's heart skip a beat.

Before they could go down from the stage, a very polite 'E-excuse me Mrs. Callie.' got their attention. The teacher recognized who was calling her and that made she happy. She turned around to face the young black boy, no more than twelve years old with glasses that gave him an intellectual appearance. "Yes, Wallace. Can I help you?" She said with a smile.

"I-I would like t-to sing."

"Of course! That would be great! Go prepare yourself." As he did what was told, Callie turned to her audience. "Wallace decided to sing!" More cheers were made making it obvious that everybody liked to hear him. Rapidly taking their previous seats on the floor, Callie whispered to Arizona a little about Wallace while he was getting ready. "This is Wallace. He is twelve years old and is very smart and talented, but is shy and can't sing when he doesn't feel comfortable. Don't tell anyone, but he is one of my favorite students."

As soon as the first notes of the music started, everybody got silent. Callie knew it wasn't an easy song, but it was perfect to the moment making her glad about his choice. When Wallace begun the first verse, the teacher saw on Arizona's expression that she was impressed by Wallace's voice and it was just the beginning. At the chorus, Callie saw her date become very emotional, but she didn't know if it was because of the beauty of the music or because of note he achieved. It was clear that he was doing a great to the music 'Angels' by Robbie Williams. After the music finished, it took a few minutes for everyone to snap from their dazed state and give Wallace a standing ovation. As the applauses died, the boy made his greetings and got down the stage where he got surrounded by his friends to congratulate him.

After some time of chit-chatting with Arizona and Callie, Bailey made all students go back to their class, leaving just Wallace behind because Callie wanted to talk to him, so while Arizona was accompanying the other students to the hall's door, the brunette made her way to the young singer.

"I'm very proud of you Wallace, I can say that was the best performance you did." Callie said with a radiant smile.

"Thank y-you, Mrs. Callie. I was s-saving this song just f-for you, but given the oc-occasion, I thought ab-about dedicating it to you and y-your date." He proudly said, but didn't realized the pink tone that adorned his teacher's cheeks.

"W-what made you guess that Arizona is my date?"

"If she w-was just a friend, then y-you would have waited u-until you got back to work to b-bring her here." He answered like it was obvious." I'm g-glad that you s-started to date again, you s-seem happier that w-when you was with t-that evil woman."

"I hope that this evil woman isn't me." Arizona said playfully as she approached them having just heard the end of the phrase.

"N-no! I-I wou-would never call y-you evil, D-Dr. Ro-Robbins! I-I…" The poor boy stuttered furiously and became redder that a tomato, so Callie decided to help him.

"He was talking about my ex. He never liked her so much, so he calling her evil is an understandable. And he figured out that we are on a date."

"Really! What a smart guy!" Arizona said surprised, but turned to Wallace with a more serious expression. "Mr. Wallace, do I need to ask your approval to date Calliope?"

Callie looked at her amusingly while Wallace burst into laughter. "O-of course not! It's Mrs. Callie's c-choice to who s-she want to date. But you have support because I li-liked you and you c-can call Mrs. Callie by her f-full name. So, i-it's fine to call m-me just Wallace."

"Thank you Wallace. It's means so much to me." The surgeons said with a grateful smile. "And you can call me Arizona, no need to call me doctor."

"It was a p-pleasure to meet y-you Mrs. Arizona." The blonde chuckled at the use of 'mrs'. "I won't t-take more time of your date, but can I s-suggest something to your d-date?"

"Of course." Callie said.

"If you like ice skating, I-I know a good place. They opened l-last week." He said taking of his pocket a brochure from the place and giving to the blonde. "I know that Mrs. Callie likes t-to ice skate, but she d-doesn't go so often, so you could c-consider this an option."

"I love ice skating or skating by any form!" The Arizona said flashing a big smile. "That's very sweet of you and if Calliope wants to go too, I think this is a great idea. Maybe, next time I come here, the three of us could go together."

"Really?" Wallace seemed like he just won a singing contest. "That would be g-great! Hope that will be s-soon!" At the voice of Bailey calling his name, his smile dropped a little bit.

"Oh, duty calls." Arizona said to cheer him up. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Wallace. I promise that I will meet again soon."

"It was m-my pleasure, Mrs. Arizona. And I think you s-should know that Mrs. Callie isn't very skilled in ice skating."

"Hey! That wasn't a nice thing to say!" Callie said for the first time since he came back.

"But it is true. S-so, Mrs. Arizona, please take care of her."

"Don't worry, I will." The blond said reassuring and Wallace got back to his class pleased.

"What did you do to him?" Callie asked looking incredulously at the blond and just received a confused look. "I mean, he never acted like that towards someone he just met and he just stuttered furiously with you one time because you took him by surprise, what means that he is comfortable in your presence. With me he took two weeks to warm up to me! How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he realized that I'm an awesome person." She said playfully. "Seriously, I loved this kid."

"Yeah, he is very special."

"So, ice skating?"

xxxxxxx

"When Wallace said you weren't very skilled, he wasn't kidding." Arizona commented with a chuckle.

"Shut up. I'm just out of practice. Unlike you, I don't use Heelys at work." Callie said with a pout.

"True. The Chiefs just let me wear them because the kids love it and I just love to skate, so it's a win-win."

They were skating for fifteen minutes now and Callie had yet to let go of the guard-rail because she was having difficulty keeping her balance, while Arizona was skillfully sliding around her. To be honest, Callie was horrible at ice skating, she lacked talent and nobody had the patience to teach her, but she liked the sensation of sliding on the ice. And she could tell that Arizona was holding back just to keep up with her she was grateful for that, but she wanted to the blonde enjoy her time as much as she could, even if it means leaving her to fall on her butt alone.

"Anyway, I can see that you are a very skilled skater and that I'm holding you back. So, I think that you should go ahead and show me how talented you are."

"I could do that, but I prefer to be by your side." Arizona responded tenderly, before adding a playful wink. "After all, you need someone get you back on your feet."

"Hey! I won't fall that easily!" And just after saying that, she lost her balance fell on her butt, receiving a smirk in return.

"Let me help you. I'll teach you some tricks." Arizona took both hands and helped Callie to stand.

Callie was lead slowly by Arizona for a while and little by little she was getting more confident, but maintaining a safe pace. At some point, Arizona let go of one of Callie's hand and changed her position to the brunette's side, giving her a little more freedom. She was progressing very well and her balance improved very much, but even if the blonde was great teacher, Callie still wasn't very skilful. They were enjoying it, but after one hour, Callie started to feel her muscles aching making it more difficult for her to coordinate her legs this didn't get passed by unnoticed by Arizona.

"You seem tired. We should take a break before you fall on your cute butt again." The blond said playfully. Her cheeks were a little red, but didn't show signals of tiredness.

"Haha. You think you are funny, but a break would be welcome. Actually I think I'll end my skating activities for today. But you should keep going, I would love to see some of your talent."

"Are you sure? Because I already had so much fun and wouldn't mind leaving now."

"Yes, I'm sure. And I really want to see you skating without holding back."

"Ok. Then at least let me escort you to the exit."

As soon as Callie was comfortable sitting on a chair outside the ice rink, Arizona took off to do some laps and the brunette was impressed by how smoothly the blonde could slip on the ice. Callie was appreciating the view very much, a very beautiful view by the way, and she could see that Arizona was showing off to her by the playful look on that blue eyes. But this doesn't last long and before she knew it, Arizona was already sitting by her side.

"I got hungry, are you? I saw a snack bar over there, what do you think?" Arizona said pointing to the direction of said place.

"I prefer to take you to a good restaurant or cook something for you instead of paying for some sandwich." Callie answered frowning a little.

"Then it is a good thing that I don't like sandwiches." At the incredulous look she received, she continued more seriously. "This date has been perfect. If your objective was to persuade me to choose Seattle by taking me to the best date I've ever had, then you are doing a great job. And that's why I think it is better for us to eat in that snack bar. You need to understand that I need to be sure about my decision."

"I do understand. But it is a bad thing to wish for you to take a risk?"

"Not at all. If I was a less control freak, maybe I would. Anyway, come on, I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry."

"Yeah, I'm too. If I'm not wrong, they serve pizza. Do you like pizza?"

"I love it."

After they eat their pizza, Arizona asked to go back to her hotel because she had an early flight to get and the even if she didn't want this day to end, she was very tired. Then, Callie found herself in front of Arizona's hotel room's door dreading the moment they would part ways.

"So, what time is your flight? I could take you to the airport." Callie asked hopefully.

"5h30 a.m. I would love to have you accompany me to the airport, but I don't think it is a good idea."

"You're right. Because probably I would distract you and you'd miss the fight, but most importantly, 5 a.m. is too early for me." Callie said trying to be more cheerful.

"Here's my number. So, call whenever you want. And I promise that I will come here again, but I can't promise when."

"It's ok. I will look forward to it." They got silent for a few minutes just smiling at each other, until Callie decided that was time for her to leave. "Well, I should let you sleep. Thank you for agreeing to go on this date with me. I enjoyed it so much."

"The pleasure was all mine." This made Callie chuckle.

"I will leave now." Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek. "Have a save fight."

"Oh Calliope, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Am I? What is it?"

Instead of answering, Arizona cupped Callie's right cheek and planted a gentle, but firm kiss on the brunette's lips. Even if this kiss was longer than just a peck, it ended too soon for Callie's liking, but when Arizona stepped back, both were grinning widely.

"I think you know." Arizona opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Goodnight, Calliope. We will talk again, soon."

"Definitely. Goodnight Arizona."

Then Callie watched being closed. Sighing happily, she made her way back to her car, all the way remembering the kiss they share that she still feel lingering on her lips. She knew that what she was feeling could be temporary, but she did't care because she has a few days to think about it. For now, she just wants to enjoy the feeling. _Maybe I did give her a good impression._

* * *

_A/N2: Next chapter will be the last, but I don't know how long it will take for me to write it. And I would like to know what you would like to see in the last chapter. Thank you for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N1: Hello guys! It made me very happy to see some of you reviewed, favorited and/or alerted this story, so thank you. And I really appreciate Rlkite's help._

_Here is chapter 3. It is a little shorter, but I hope you like it._

* * *

Coming Back Ch 3

Callie was at Seattle Grace Mercy West's cafeteria waiting for her friends to have lunch together, but it seemed that everybody got a last minute case and were late, so she was sitting alone thinking about the past few days and that she was trying to avoid something. _Should I call her?_

It has been three days since Arizona flew back to Maryland and they talked when Callie called her to check if she landed safely this turned into a two hour talk. When they hung up, Arizona said that she was the one who would call next time and she would do it soon. So, Callie started to think that they weren't on the same page.

"Torres!" She was brought out of her thoughts by Mark that just entered the room. "The others will take longer. What do you want? Salad or Lasagna?"

"Today I'll go with the salad."

"I got it." With that he turned to a bunch of interns. "Hey, Brooks! Get me a lasagna and Callie a salad and do it fast!" The poor girl jumped from her seat as fast as she could and ran to the line to get the food.

"You don't change. When you will learn to not treat the interns like your slaves?"

"Where's the fun in it? Besides, I need to know who deserves to be taught by me."

Before Callie could reply, the intern returned with their food. "Here, salad and lasagna."

"Good. You are dismissed." As the intern was leaving the table, Mark called her back. "Brooks!" And as she turned around he threw her a permanent marker that was quickly caught and then instead of going back to her table, she excitedly ran out the cafeteria.

Callie was very amused by the exchange. "Lexie told me that you're taking her to dinner? What are you planning?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm just planning on taking my girlfriend out to dinner. What's wrong with it?"

"I know you, Mark." She gave him the Torres look.

"Ok, ok, you won." He took a depth breath. "I want to ask her to move in with me."

Callie took a few seconds to really process the information before happily exclaimed. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Do you think she will say yes? Isn't it too soon?"

"Mark, you two love each other, everybody can see that, and it is obvious that she will say yes. Besides, there's no right timeline for things like that."

"Thank you, Callie."

"You are welcome. So, tell me everything you planned."

Mark did what he was told while they ate their lunches. But he couldn't finish telling his plans, because the two friends they were waiting for finally arrived. They looked tired and stressed, what made Callie guess what kind of case they got.

"It's only 1 p.m. and I'm exhausted." Teddy Altman, Head of Trauma, skinny, dirt blond hair, whined as she took a seat. "Hi, Callie, it's been a while, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just got back to work. What happened?"

"A stupid bus driver is what happened." Alex Karev, Peds attending, always with a scowl on his face, grumpily answered.

"What?"

"An accident with a school bus because the driver dozed." Mark supplied.

"Luckily, nobody got serious hurt, but thirty scared crying children are a lot to take, especially when we are without a Head of Peds." Teddy said.

"Thank God nothing serious happened. So, the Head's spot are still open?" Callie asked trying to not sound so interested.

"Actually, Webber hired someone yesterday, but he will start tomorrow. I'm sure that Webber got desperate to fill this spot that he hired an asshole like Stark." Alex angrily said, but before could say more his pager beeped and left in a hurry without saying anything more.

This news just crushed Callie's hope and her change in the mood didn't pass unnoticed by her friends. Mark decided to not comment about it, but Teddy had other things in mind. "Callie, have you heard something from Arizona?"

She really didn't want to talk about it now, but she knew that she couldn't escape it. "No, last time we talked was the day she left. I really thought she would pick Seattle, but now? It's not in her options anymore."

"I'm sorry. I can't believe that Chief Webber didn't wait for Arizona's response. Everybody liked her, even Karev."

After a moment of silence, Mark spoke up. "You know that you two can still be friends, right? Maybe she didn't call back because she is busy."

"Yeah, I know. It just that we had a great time on our date that I thought I finally found the one, you know?" Mark and Teddy gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't give up Callie. My love life is disastrous and I didn't." Teddy tried to cheer her up. "What about a drink at Joe's ? 7 p.m.?"

"Sorry, I can't. I will take Lexie to dinner." Mark said.

"Really? What are you up to?" The cardio surgeon asked suspicious.

"You too? Why taking Lexie to dinner means that I'm up to something?"

"Because it's you." The dirt blonde said as a matter of fact. "Anyway, I don't need to know. What do you say Callie, drink and some catch up?"

"Yeah, that would be good. I think I'm in need of some drink. 7 p.m. then.

XXXXXX

"At exactly 7 p.m. Callie walked through Joe's doors and went straight to her usual stop that was close to the stage. Since Teddy hadn't arrived yet she decided to start. Her surgeon friend would arrive soon and the Latina could drink way more than her anyway. As she took her seat, Joe rapidly approached her.

"Good evening, Callie. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening Joe. I would like a red wine, please. Oh, and Teddy is coming too." She said visibly less joyful than usual.

"Right. So, I guess something is bothering you?" He asked while preparing Callie's wine.

"Something like that." She said vaguely and Joe understood that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Any chance for you to sing at least one song today?" He put the glass in front of the brunette, who took a large gulp.

"Sorry Joe. But I'm not in the mood. Besides, isn't today Vincent's day to sing?"

"It is, but you can't blame me to ask. You know that everybody loves to hear you and Vincent wouldn't mind to share the stage with his former teacher."

"I know. But today, I'm just a customer."

"You will never be just a customer, Callie." He told her with a smile. "Teddy's arrived. If you need something, just ask." With that he left to pick Teddy's drink.

The cardio surgeon sat by Callie's side with a heavy sigh. Before she could say something Joe placed a beer in front of her. After exchanging pleasantries, the bar owner left the two alone.

"Hard day?" The teacher asked.

"Don't let me start." Teddy huffed. "Never mind, you didn't have the chance to tell me about your vacation."

They got lost in their talk and didn't realize exactly when the guy named Vincent – no more than 26 years old, tall, black hair and eyes and pale complexion – took over the stage. He was good, great even, but the songs he sang weren't to call much attention, just to be pleasant background music. This way they could keep chatting and appreciate the music at the same time. So, after an hour, Callie was finishing her fifth glass of wine while Teddy was on her third beer that the singer announced that in five minutes he would sing his last song for the night and would appreciate everyone's attention.

At this time, the brunette was laughing at her friend's drunken behavior when Joe approached them. "Ladies, sorry to interrupt, but, Callie, some secret admirer sent you this."

When Callie saw what was offered to her, she burst into laughter. "Seriously? Someone bought me water? This person can be serious!?"

Joe gave her a smirk before giving her a note. "This person also asked me to give you this."

She was still thinking that it was very funny, but as she read the note she sobered a little bit. It said: _The next song is for you. The water is to help you to listen attentively. _She looked around the bar in search of this secret admirer, but she couldn't see someone that stood out to be this person. And as soon Vincent started to sing, she drank her water in one big gulp to do as the note said.

_Lights off, a shot in the dark  
We get lost when we're playing a part  
We lay blame like we know what's best  
It's a shame…_

_We break when we fall too hard  
Lose faith when we're torn apart  
Don't say you're too far gone  
It's a shame  
It's a shame_

_I'm still standing here  
No I didn't disappear  
Now the lights are on  
See I was never gone_

Callie was stunned. Listen to the lyrics she could think about just one person, but to her it wasn't possible to this person to be there in the bar.

_I let go of your hand  
To help you understand  
With you all along  
Oh, I was never gone_

_There's space between our lives  
Hard to face, but I know we try  
To revive, bring it back to life  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away_

_I'm still standing here  
No I didn't disappear  
Now the lights are on  
See I was never gone_

_I let go of your hand  
To help you understand  
With you all along  
Oh, I was never gone_

Even as a million thoughts were passing through her head, as a teacher she couldn't be less proud of her former student. He grew up so much and was singing very beautifully. She could feel the emotion in his voice and it was bringing out her owns.

_I never ever left you  
Never ever left you, no  
He said, I never ever left you  
Never ever left you, no  
Jesus never ever left you  
Never ever left you, no_

_He sees us  
Even in the darkness  
Now you know, you're not alone_

_I'm still standing here  
No I didn't disappear  
Now the lights are on  
See I was never gone_

_I let go of your hand  
To help you understand  
With you all along  
Oh, I was never gone_

Soon after the last verse was sung, someone whispered into Callie's ear. "I'm still standing here, Calliope." Turning around as fast as she could, she came face to face Arizona who was occupying Teddy's spot with a big smile. She couldn't believe her eyes, her wish came true. Everything vanished around her, the applauses, the cheers, Teddy and Joe's smirk, it was only Arizona who she could see, but she was so shocked to say something.

"Surprise?"

Arizona's voice brought her back from the shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Wow. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." The Peds surgeon said saddened.

"No! Sorry, that wasn't what I meant. I'm very happy to see you. It's just that I didn't hear from you for two days and now you are here." Callie explained nervously. "I think I'm just… shocked?"

"Sorry for not calling. I was very busy arranging things for my move that I barely had time to eat. Besides, I figured that since I'm moving here, I would surprise you and tell you personally." Arizona explained sheepishly.

"Are you moving here? To Seattle?" At the blonde's confirmation, she became ecstatic with the news. But she remembered a little detail. "Wait, do you know that Dr. Webber already hired a Head of Peds?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then where are you going to w…" The brunette trailed of as she realized what Arizona meant. "Are you…?"

"Yes. I'm the one who Chief Webber hired."

"Really? I can't believe in this! Congratulations!" They stared at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Can I have a hug now?" Arizona asked teasing.

"Of course!" Callie gave Arizona a big hug that lasted for a long moment, just letting go when she heard someone clear its throat.

"Please, don't mind me. I will just sit here and drink all by myself." Teddy dramatically said, making Callie roll her eyes and Arizona chuckle.

"It's good to see you too, Teddy. I'm looking forward to work with you."

"Likewise. Welcome to Seattle Grace, by the way." The cardio doctor answered before smirking mischievous. "I will call it a night and leave the lovebirds alone. See you tomorrow, Arizona."

"Bye Teddy!" Callie called after her friend who just waved back. She was very happy to be left alone with the blue eyed beauty, but was curious about one thing. "Not that I'm complaining, but what made you choose Seattle so fast?

Arizona blushed furiously. "Because I missed you. As soon as you hung up, I realized that I really wanted to give us a chance and I couldn't wait to see you again. For the first time I made a decision based purely on my feelings, instead of my brain, hope I'm not wrong."

Callie took both hands on hers and looked straight into blue eyes. "I will do everything in my power to show you that you made the best decision, I promise."

Dimples popped full force with the biggest smile Arizona showed. "Thank you. I know that it may seem too soon, but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." Callie pulled Arizona to a kiss. The kiss was gentle, but passionate at the same time. When they parted, they were a little out of breath and with matched smirks.

"Let me buy you a real drink this time." Arizona offered with a wink.

Callie couldn't take out the big smile that was on her face as she observed the blonde talking to Joe. It still was hard for her to believe that the events of the night really happened, that Arizona was there, picking a drink to them and was actually moving to Seattle. She was over the moon, that was a fact, but just had one thought repeating in her mind. _Arizona Robbins is my girlfriend!_

* * *

_A/N2: Like I said before, this is the last chapter. But, I plan to do a sequel, just not know, because I'm finishing college and I can't concentrate in writing for now. And I'm upset with the way Shonda is dealing with Calzona on the show (before I just watched the show because of them, but know I'm just seeing spoilers)._

_Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing. Till next time! _


End file.
